Fairy Tail
Task Force 141: Detachment Foxtrot, colloquially referred to as "Fairy Tail" is a multinational special operations force composed of members of British, Australian, American, Canadian and possibly other armed forces usually those with previous special operations experience. Its notable members serve as primary protagonists in Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 2, in which their primary objective is to either capture or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist who perpetrated a Russian invasion of the United States together with other high-profile individuals who have arranged Makarov's plans for his attacks. In 2016, its members joined in notable special operations in Fiore, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a gulag located in the southeastern part of Russia near the Siberian border, a submarine base in Kamchatka Peninsula, the Fiorean-Bosco border and finally, Afghanistan. Notably during Day 6, General Shepherd betrayed the Task Force 141; subsequently all the remaining members of Task Force 141 were either eliminated or on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. In Call of Lucy: Modern Warfare 3, the survivors united with Russian Loyalists to continue with their main objective. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. However, it is likely that American operatives are drawn from the various of Delta Force, SEAL Team Six and U.S. Navy SEALs units, other Special Operations contributions will include U.S. Navy, U.S. Air Force and U.S. Marine Corps, and Joseph Allen is known to have originated from the Army Rangers and CIA. Likewise, Russian, British, Canadian and Australian operatives are known to come from the Russian Loyalists, Special Air Service, Special Boat Service, Joint Task Force 2, Special Air Service Regiment, and the Czech Resistance. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service (and possibly Special Boat Service) such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. Disavowed After the events of Modern Warfare 2, Lt. Gen. Shepherd was killed in action by Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish and Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Price & Soap continued to operate with support from current Baseplate operative and former colleague of Price, MacMillan. When the Task Force 141 reunited, they joined forces with Nikolai and his Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective remained to exterminate Vladimir Makarov, which in doing so, would clear their names. After rescuing Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter Alena, Task Force 141 was re-instated (signified by the Disavowed status on the Task Force 141 emblem being removed) by the United States and other participating countries such as the United Kingdom, Canada, and even Russia itself aprove their actions for rescuing the president and they began to concentrate their efforts to hunt down Makarov once again, eventually locating him and killing him three months later in the United Arab Emirates.